


A Gift of Ice

by Dorkangel



Series: Ice [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Elsa's Powers, Gen, Ice Powers, Jack's Powers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The invisible, incorporeal and unnoticed Jack Frost visits the newborn princess of Arrendale...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift of Ice

A Gift

The birth of the princess was a momentous affair, filled with a great many people and a great load of fuss.  
All Jack Frost knew of this was that there was no one in the palace to mess with. He would usually have been making patterns in the ice of the fjords if he found the palace boring, but today was different. Where was everybody?  
He heard yelling through a partially opened window and floated up curiously to see what was going on.  
Inside the room, there was a cry of 'PUSH' from all the assembled women and doctors to the woman on the bed - Jack suddenly recognised her as the queen - and she yelled and a second later, she held a tiny baby girl.  
Jack froze in wonder, uncharacteristically shy for someone who was invisible.  
"She's perfect, your majesty." cooed one of the nurses. "Beautiful." added another. "An absolute gem."  
"Everything seems to be in order." confirmed the doctors, over the sudden outraged screaming of the baby. They handed her over to her mother.  
"Shh, shh," whispered the queen, rocking her gently and pushing the few locks of snowy white hair that she already had out of her face. "I know, it is cold and it is a surprise to be alive. But you are alive, and you are wonderful."  
The baby did not seem unhappy, but she kept crying.  
Jack, invisible, incorporeal and unnoticed, crept forward so he was standing over the queen's bed. "Hello, little princess." he whispered. "You're awfully loud for one so small."  
"What are you calling her, my lady?" asked one of the maids gathered around. The queen hesitated only a moment.  
"Elsa. Yes, Elsa, it sounds right."  
Jack smiled. "Little baby Elsa."  
Without thinking, and without knowing why, he gently reached out a hand and touched the baby's brow. But the second he did, her eyes snapped open. They were blue, shot through with white, like the frozen ice outside. Jack snatched his hand back.  
What had he done?


End file.
